


Harrys crush

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry ends up being roommates with his long time crush. How does he cope?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	Harrys crush

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J K Rowling.

Harry was once again sitting in the window seat staring out at world below. He contemplated everything. This year had been tough for him mentally. He came back for his eighth year because he had wanted to have just a simple year at Hogwarts without worrying about someone trying to kill him. But nothing was ever simple for Harry. He had been excited for the new year. But now, not so much.

It started out with being roomed with his long time crush Draco Malfoy. He didn't mind. He was just nervous about accidentally letting slip his feelings towards his former rival of 7 years. Ginny was happy for him and supported him. She was the only one who knew of said crush and the fact that he was totally gay. She even encouraged him to go after Draco after confessing his secret crush.

When it finally came out Ron and Hermione turned their backs on him. Neville supported him and so did Luna.

Harry started getting bullied by Ron, Seamus, Dean and some others. They even brutally beat him up several times. Harry never once divulged who was doing it because he didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

If that wasn't hard enough, trying to avoid his crush was getting harder. Draco and he studied together quite a lot and eventually became friends.

Months of this and still Harry harbored a crush on him. Harry was seeing Draco in a new light. He found Draco smart, witty, caring, confident, made sure make Harry happy, and was incredibly fit. Harry was doomed. He was falling in love with Draco.

Harry wasn't sure how to go about obtaining said crush. He was not a Gryffindor in matters of the heart. He was a coward. He would rather have his friendship than nothing at all.

"Harry?"

Speaking of his crush. Harry heard the angelic voice and turned to see Draco's concerned eyes on him.

"Are you okay?"

Harry smiled weakly at him. "I'm fine." He lied.

"Come on Harry, I know when you lie." Draco said.

Harry sighed. He pulled his knees to his chest and let the tears fall. "Everything is just so messed up. I lost my two best friends because I am gay. I get bullied on a constant basis. I thought coming back would give me some peace at last. I can't even have that. I want happiness. I am not finding. I don't even want to be an Auror anymore. I think I want to be a curse-breaker. I also have this crush and I can't seem to get over it. I think I might be falling in love with him, but I am pretty sure he doesn't like me like that."

"Oh Harry. I am so sorry. If Ron and Hermione treat you that way then they were not your true friends. As for the bullying you should tell McGonagall about it. I can escort you to class if that will help. If you don't want to be an Auror, then don't. I think you would be great at curse-breaking. Also you should tell your crush how you feel." Draco replied.

Harry thought about what Draco said. Everything he said was the truth. "Thank you." He just didn't know how to tell Draco how he felt. "I will take you up on escorting me to class. I don't really know how to go about telling the guy I like that I like him more than a friend." He admitted.

Draco looked at him and smiled. "Be a Gryffindor and just kiss him."

Harry snorted. "I'm not suicidal. I think I might get hexed or hit if I did that."

"So get hexed or hit. At least then you'd know how he feels."

Draco had a point. Harry looked at Draco and searched his face. He gathered what courage he had and kissed Draco firmly on the lips. At first Draco didn't respond and Harry was about to pull away and apologize, when those lips returned his kiss softly, warmly and much more passionately than he began the kiss. Harry took that as a welcomed invite and dug his fingers into Draco's hair noting how soft it was. Draco wrapped his hands around Harry's waist and brought their bodies closer. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth. Draco took advantage and stuck his tongue in Harry's mouth. Their tongues caressed each other reveling in each other's tastes. They were both moaning, groaning, kissing, and nipping at each other. They broke apart panting.

"Wow." Harry breathed.

Draco chuckled. "Wow indeed. So does this mean I am your crush?"

Harry giggled. "Yeah."

Draco smiled. "Good. You were mine too. I think I am falling in love with you too. I'd be honored if you'd be my boyfriend."

"Yes. I'd love that. Would you go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me, boyfriend?"

"Yes that would be lovely."

They smiled at each other and kissed each other. That night they slept in one bed cuddled together.

Their first date was wonderful. They shopped at Hogsmeade, buying each other sweets and trinkets. They shared a couple of butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. They talked about everything. They got to know each other quite well. They walked hand in hand back to the castle marveling in their new relationship. Ginny was ecstatic for them.

They did fight every once in a while, but they weathered the storm of the others hating them for who they loved. Those who stuck by them became their rocks. Ginny, Pansy, Luna, Neville, Blaise, and Theo all supported them especially when Hermione and Ron tried to break them up. Finally fed up with the bullying Harry told McGonagall who gave detentions to those who bullied him and took 100 points each. After a few months Hermione and Ron tried to get back their friend, but Harry saw right through their act. Hermione and Ron never ended up regaining his friendship.

*

In the end they graduated top of their class. Hermione just behind them. Harry became a brilliant curse-breaker. Draco became an in demand Healer. They got married and had twin boys Orion Sirius Malfoy-Potter and Scorpius Severus Malfoy-Potter, and one beautiful little girl Lily Luna Malfoy-Potter. They lived happily ever after.

~~~>THE END<~~~


End file.
